


“Shades of the night”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: Without his master being around a Sith apprentice roams a library full of forbidden treasures. He comes across something that he has not expected to find. Something that makes him question the being he pledged himself to quite recently.Time frame: The story takes place about 2 weeks after RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: CoruscantDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	“Shades of the night”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

**Title: “Shades of the night”, a Nagina vignette**

_I've been looking for an original sin_   
_One with a twist and a bit of a spin_   
_And since I've done all the old ones_   
_Till they've all been done in_   
_Now I'm just looking then I'm gone with the wind_   
_Endlessly searching for an original sin_   
_I've waiting for you_   
_since you've been born_   
_I'd watch you secretly_   
_but not for long_   
_And since I know all your dreams_   
_I understand what you need_   
_And when I call you_   
_you must go where I lead_   
_Your dreams are so hungry_   
_it's time now feed_   
_So I bless you with my curse_   
_And encourage your endeavour_   
_You'll be better when you're worse_   
_You must die to live forever_   
_I will show you the depths of the night_   
_We can never go wrong_   
_Together we can take it_   
_to the end of the line_   
_My eyes are like a shadow_   
_on you all of the time_   
_And since I know all your dreams_   
_I understand what you need_   
_And when I call you_   
_you must go where I lead_   
_Your dreams are so hungry_   
_it's time now to feed_

 

Of course you felt it in the Force that your master is not around on Coruscant. It is like an ache.

Your HoloNet call got answered by Sate Pestage instead. He seemed more than gleeful when giving you the news. You came anyway.

To show up in front of your master's chambers without invitation is a bold move, but not even the Red Guards on duty stop you.

“I told you so, Lord Vader,” cackles the old _slimo_ , who surprisingly has been made Grand Vizier of the Empire. “His Imperial Majesty is not at home. He is not even on Coruscant at present.”

You wonder why he has gone without you. And most of all you ask yourself where he is.

As if the former advisor can read your mind, he prompts, “He has left for Scarif at short notice.”

You don't know of such a planet.

“It's a little known Oceanic world with tropical islands,” Sate Pestage offers. “In future it is going to be the location of a high security database. There is also talk of turning it into a training centre for the army.”

On one hand it is nice to get informed about such matters, but on the other hand you ask yourself why your master has not briefed you about it personally. You are his right hand. Not this sniffling lizard like creature in front of you.

Since your master found you on the lava shores of Mustafar, broken and mutilated, your relationship has changed profoundly. In the past you had been encouraged to seek his wise council all the time. Now it seems he is hiding from you on purpose.

You cannot stop the feeling that you are a disappointment to him. That you are not the Sith apprentice any more he has been waiting for. Is there perhaps another?

Anger bubbles up in you, but you keep a lid on it.

“I would like to wait for him in his library, if you don't mind.”

Politeness is not your thing, but neither ranting nor begging would achieve anything here. There is another option though.

Sate Pestage looks up to you with his crooked nose wrinkled. Without warning he snarls, “Why not.” He really considers your request. “If you would care to follow me, milord.”

The guards step aside.

With a hiss the electrical door opens.

You feel triumphant, but your steps are heavy nevertheless. They lack the agility of youth that you possessed until Obi-Wan sliced you down like a loaf of bread. The new cybernetic limbs hurt you all the time.

The private library is still the same, but you are a different person since your last visit.

“This will do,” you say more to yourself than to your companion.

Standing in the centre of all the ancient books and scrolls you feel a tremor of power inside you. Dark side power that is. You embrace the feeling.

“Please feel at home!” Sate Pestage suggests and walks out on you without any explanation.

You do not mind to see the elderly man turn his back on you. Even through your breathing filters his aftershave is hard to bear. When you are sure that he has really left, you start walking around.

The vault like room is dimly lit in order to protect the gathered treasures. It is the total opposite of the Jedi library that had been spacey and bathed in light.

You gaze at a collection of holo books, countless data sticks and a large variety of what you believe to be ancient Sith literature. But you spot no holocron which disappoints you a bit. Perhaps your master keeps them elsewhere, not close to home.

With a smile that hurts you a lot you consternate that the Jedi had no idea that there was a Sith lord here on Coruscant until it had been too late. His alter ego had been too perfect.

Suddenly, you spot a book that seems out of place in here. Its spine is too colourful.

You crook your head a bit, which is awkward for you. You are still not used to wearing a helmet night and day.

Curious, you reach out for the book. At random you open up a page and are faced with a jimvu, a large reptile that lives in the swamps of Naboo.

In a moment of temporary weakness you lean against the nearest bookshelf. Your vision gets hazy.

Padmé had a book like this. A fairytale book. It was meant for the child.

You place a gloved fist on your chest, as her smiley voice sounds through your head. _“I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens.”_

You concentrate hard to focus on the present, start skimming the book. You find an inscription on the front page. It takes you a long time to decipher the two words that are written in Aurebesh.

For Nagina.

_“Attachment is forbidden,”_ you thunder before you realise the source of your quote.

The Jedi indoctrination still exists at the bottom of your soul. It might take another thirteen years, perhaps twenty years to vanish from your mind altogether.

 Without warning the voices in your head start.

The first to speak is the love fool, _“I thought we had decided not to fall in love. That we'd be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives.”_

And then Padmé answers, _“I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know.”_

Suddenly, the door opens and Sate Pestage comes back in. “Lord Vader, I have to inform you that the Emperor decided to stay on Scarif overnight. Something came up.”

It costs you immense energy to come back to the present.

You shove the book back where it belongs.

“Are you not well, milord?” the Grand Vizier of the Empire asks, barely able to hide his gloating.

You go for the direct approach, not keen on diplomatic side detours. “What is Mistress Samye's first name?” you demand to know.

He blinks, totally taken aback.

This name has meaning to him. You see emotions drift over his womp rat like features.

You raise your right hand and open it slowly.

“There is no need to crush my windpipe,” Sate Pestage offers quickly. “My godchild is a danger to the Empire.”

Life still holds surprises for you.

“Please do not tell His Majesty that we spoke about her! Her existence in his life is a state secret.” The plea in his eyes is truthful. “She left him on the morning right before the Jedi coup.”

He presses a folded flimsi note into your hands. More unknown text for you to overcome.

“This is in Aurebesh,” you state and hope you are right. “Why don´t you read it to me, when you badly want me to know what she wrote.”

Gingerly, Sate Pestage takes the letter back from you and starts to read it in his unpleasant voice.

_**Dear Sheev, Koriban is such a cold, gruesome place. You can only find death and destruction there.** _

_**To become the Sith'ari means never-ending night and loneliness. You told me once, that those who do not remember the past shall relive it. And it seems to me that you do not wish to remember. Not even the nice things we shared together.** _

_**I still wish you would reconsider your choice. The door is still open. All you have to do is to walk through it.** _

_**My heart is torn in pieces as our galaxy is.** _

_**Good-bye! Nagina** _

For a brief moment you remember some of Padmé´s last words to you.

_“Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cannot follow!”_

You bite on your lip and the pain brings you back to the present.

“And what do you think about this shoddy effort?” Sate Pestage fumes. “I made sure that His Imperial Majesty never got it.”

His annoyance with Mistress Samye is very clear. You feel it like a black cloud hanging above him. “Is she the reason why he travelled to Scarif?”

Nervously, he licks his lips. “I-I can't.”

“That won't be necessary.”

You feel grim satisfaction.

The dark queen of the Empire is not Sly Moore. It is a fat kindergarten teacher. Who would have thought?

Sate Pestage crawls closer to you. “Nagina is a thorn in my side since many years. She cannot be controlled. She cannot be tamed. He is simply besotted by her.”

It should bother you, but strangely it does not. “Do not try to make her my problem!” you hiss.

“But she reveals secrets to all that are willing to listen to her,” he protests, his face a contorted grimace.

“Tell Colonel General Koslov about the leak!”

He stares at you as if he is dealing with a mad man. “Vladimir is afraid of her and her foster brothers.”

“Foster brothers?” you echo.

Infuriated, he puts his hands on his by far too feminine hips. “Dravits Draven, Berch Teller and Crix Madine, of course.”

Only Teller rings a bell. You make a mental note to check out the other two men just mentioned. “What about Colonel Yularen?”

“He won't bother about it either.”

Inside the privacy of your helmet, you roll your eyes. “Then ask Madam Director Isard for help.”

“Nobody would touch Nagina,” Sate Pestage growls. “Especially since she managed to get friendly with Prince Xizor and Krennic.”

“Krennic?” You lift an eyebrow.

“Well, that miracle architect and master schemer.” He is flustered. “Since years Krennic has been waiting for a chance to get to her. Now they are on Scarif together.”

Your master, usually wise and powerful, has gone to a backwater planet just to get his lover back from another man.

You laugh inside your head.

But to be honest, you lack the imagination why all those powerful men swarm around Mistress Samye like bees around a hive. It cannot be for her looks or her intelligence level. Perhaps she has other qualities in a different compartment.

What troubles you though is that she obviously knows the Sith graveyard word of Korriban. How deep is she privy to the secrets of the Sith?

You should pay her a visit of respect soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Original Sin” by Count Krolock in the Musical “Dance of the Vampires” (2002)  
> Quotes from the movies “Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones” (2002) and “Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith” (2005)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
